<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saw You In A Dream by azurecarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664090">Saw You In A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecarbuncle/pseuds/azurecarbuncle'>azurecarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecarbuncle/pseuds/azurecarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Alphinaud to sleep in. But he supposed he'd make an exception this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saw You In A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Estinaud fic is me projecting my mighty need for their reunion. I can’t stop yelling as I continue to play through 5.0 because Alphinaud just! Keeps! Bringing up Estinien!!!! Please, SE… Give us the Good Content in 6.0… (But I have to finish Shadowbringers first LOL…). With that in mind, I'm sorry if there are glaring plot errors. Title is from the song of the same name by The Japanese House. I think it’s a good Estinaud song while they’re apart, just dreaming of each other… ;u; </p><p>Unless I state otherwise, just assume that Alphinaud is 19+ in my fics. We pop the time bubble ‘round these parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't like Alphinaud to sleep in. No matter how late he stayed up the night before reading or working, his internal chronometer had him rising right at dawn. That said, he greatly preferred being an early riser; it allowed himself a chance to settle and plan for the new day while the world quietly slumbered on for another bell or two. </p><p>This morning though, rather than the grey-blue of dawn, it was bright light that greeted him through the window. In a way, it wasn't an unfamiliar nor an alarming sight. After all, his time in the First was one of perpetual ethereal light whether it was night or day, something that had deeply upset his sleeping patterns for a time before he grew used to it. Still, judging from the heavy fogginess of his head, he had the distant impression that he'd been sleeping in longer than he had anticipated. </p><p>Stuck in this hazy state of half-sleep and unfocused reality, he shifted slightly and realized his arm was resting over something -- no, <em> embracing </em>it. He made a faint questioning sound, squeezing the form beside him -- it was large and warm. Firm. Strong. Just like the arm reciprocating his embrace, the reassuring weight of a hand resting on the dip of his waist.</p><p>Ah. Alphinaud understood now. He was having <em> that </em>dream again. The one where he was back in the Source, or perhaps his companion was with him in the First. The details didn't matter. What mattered was that he was holding the man whose memory his heart had held just as tightly for years, that he was being held in turn -- and Alphinaud never wanted to wake up, lest the spell of this dream break under cruel lucidity.</p><p>Thus, mind still in a warm whirl, he smiled, nuzzling his nose closer against a broad chest, long pale hair ticking his cheeks. His hand, touch-starved and giddy from this vision, ran slow trails up and down a clothed, toned stomach and firm side.</p><p><em> Feels even better than usual </em>, he thought distantly to himself. He praised his imagination for being so vivid this morning.</p><p>A deep, amused sound rumbled against his ear. "That tickles, boy." </p><p>"Mmn?" returned Alphinaud, both parts playful and sleepy as he continued to smile, eyes closed. <em> Gods, even his voice sounds so real... </em> He stretched his legs a little, sighing contently. Alphinaud indulged himself further, rubbing his ankle lazily against warm calves, the muscles there more developed, perfect to perform the powerful, bounding jumps of a dragoon. </p><p>"You've become rather clingy," continued the teasing by his ear. And yet, the arm around Alphinaud tightened minutely, and he felt a gentle nuzzle into his hair, loose from its braid. </p><p>The words stirred something bittersweet in him. As if it hadn't been months, <em> years </em> for him since he'd last seen this man, the one his heart pitifully clung to and the one his mind turned over precious memories of all through his days in the First. No, even before that, if Alphinaud were honest with himself. Maybe somewhere back in Ishgard, overhearing the healers say the Azure Dragoon had left his bed, and a sinking feeling of <em> knowing </em> weighed in Alphinaud's chest. It was a weight he'd learned to carry, learned to breathe through, because he could <em> not </em>stop moving for a moment. There were greater matters for him to fight, greater than the silly yearnings of his heart.</p><p>(<em> An infatuation, </em> he’d chastise himself over and again. <em> Just an infatuation. He probably doesn’t even give you a second thought, too busy moving forward, as you should be. </em></p><p>But Alphinaud wasn’t good at lying. Much less to his own mind.)</p><p>And yet. And yet every day, Alphinaud thought of <em> this </em> image, fantasized about <em> this </em> moment, when Estinien Wyrmblood would be by his side and his world for a few precious seconds would be <em> fine. </em></p><p>Alphinaud slowly opened his eyes, which faintly stung at the corners. "I... I simply miss you," he murmured, as sincerely and plainly as could be. He burrowed further against Estinien, the scent of pine too sharp for a dream. Alphinaud had thought this scent lost to his memories...</p><p>
  <em> I don't want to wake up... I don't want to rise and discover I'm alone in my bed, in a world that doesn't have you in it... </em>
</p><p>Estinien's other hand reached up to hold Alphinaud's resting over his chest. Scars marred the tan skin, calloused fingers wrapping around his smaller ones. </p><p>"...I thought I already apologized for this,” he said eventually. And as no-nonsense as Estinien was, the words were still tinged with guilt. He brought Alphinaud’s hand up, something warm and slightly chapped brushing over his knuckles. “That said, I haven’t gone anywhere, and neither do I plan to anytime soon. I’m right here.”</p><p>And the light kiss on his hand was so tender and solid, the words more sincere than anything his imagination could dig up, that Alphinaud lifted his head, heart leaping to his throat.</p><p>He suddenly felt quite awake -- because he was met with steel-blue eyes staring right at him, <em> seeing </em>him. The body he held felt more tangible than before, bringing him down like an anchor from the floating haze of sleep. And he wasn't alone at all. </p><p>Alphinaud sat up slightly, breath caught in his throat. Estinien tracked his motions with his gaze, tilting his head minutely in question. </p><p>"I-- You're <em> here, </em>" Alphinaud finally managed to breathe out. He looked to where Estinien still held his hand and he squeezed it just to make sure this touch was real.</p><p>Estinien raised his eyebrows at the insistence of his grip. "Aye, that’s what I just said. Did you think that I would leave? After you invited me to your bed last night, all doe-eyed and hands wringing your sheets?"</p><p>Alphinaud shook his head. "No, that's...not what I meant. I apologize. Oh, I just-- I thought I had been <em> dreaming..." </em> It came back to him steadily as his periphery recognized one of the rooms within the Rising Stones. </p><p><em> They'd come back to the Source, souls rejoined with their bodies. They'd come back </em> home <em> . And while it was evident he, his sister, and the other Scions would have to remain bedridden for some time to regain their physical strength after not using their bodies for what was a few weeks in the Source, Alphinaud couldn't help but invest his energies to comfort Tataru's relieved tears and recount with Krile their respective happenings. Despite the differences in their flow of time, it seemed the two Lalafellin women had had just as much to deal with as those of them trapped in the First. </em></p><p><em> "Oh," spoke Krile at one point, a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes, "there is </em> one <em> more thing you should know. Considering we were rather low on bodies, we reached out to someone to help with Scion work..." </em></p><p><em> At that moment, the Warrior came into the room, grinning wide. "Look who I found having the </em> nerve <em> to linger in the shadows!"  </em></p><p>
  <em> And who should they be dragging inside but Estinien Wyrmblood himself, frowning at the Warrior and looking quite chagrined to have been caught. He wore different attire, out of his dragoon gear for once, his face framed messily by his loose hair. His eyebags looked a little deeper, but unmistakably there he stood, hale and whole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heart pounding, Alphinaud hadn’t been able to stop himself from calling his name. Estinien’s gaze snapped towards him at once, looking past all the others in the room. Perhaps it was Alphinaud’s imagination projecting things, but he could swear he saw Estinien’s shoulders relax, as if he’d released a breath he’d been holding in for a long time. </em>
</p><p>And now he was here, in Alphinaud’s bed, under his blanket, arm circled around him as if he was born to embrace him. Releasing his own quivering breath, Alphinaud reached out to stroke the side of Estinien’s face. Due to their height difference and the armor Estinien had always worn, Alphinaud had never been able to do this before, not even daring to touch him when he’d been recovering after his possession. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp, his hair surprisingly soft for how unkempt it was. </p><p>This close, and without a helm to hide his face, it was plain to track every shift of his expression -- and right now, the glint of amusement had returned to his eyes. </p><p>“Boy,” he said, “will your crying face be the only one you’d have me know of you?”</p><p>It was only then that Alphinaud realized his eyes had overflowed much too fast with tears, the drops streaking hotly over his cheeks. “O-Oh, I… Oh, gods…” He sniffed, suddenly grateful that the other beds in the infirmary that the Scions had occupied appeared to be empty. </p><p>The corner of Estinien’s lips quirked up, He reached out, wiping up Alphinaud’s cheeks. But the gesture only made Alphinaud cry more. And yet through his tears, it wasn’t sobs that bubbled out from his lips, but <em> laughter </em>. Overjoyed laughter.</p><p>“Estinien…. Estinien!” </p><p>“By the Fury, you’re a handful,” the dragoon sighed, though there was fondness on his lips as well. He gave up on cleaning up Alphinaud’s face and settled to cradle him close, running a hand through his hair as Alphinaud rested his head on top of Estinien’s chest.</p><p>When at last the tears stopped and Alphinaud’s eyes were left a puffy mess, he simply laid there, basking in this warmth, this closeness. Years ago, he would’ve thought that there was no one Estinien would hold like this. The man’s armor, unyielding and sharp, was practically a manifestation of his relationship with people. Back in Ishgard, watching Estinien at his bedside, Alphinaud had liked to believe he had perhaps been able to touch the man beneath the armor.</p><p>And now here he was, holding him, as he apparently had all through the night and the better part of the morning. The reality of it brought a slight heat to Alphinaud’s cheeks.</p><p>There was...<em> one </em> more thing he remembered from last night. </p><p>
  <em> Estinien had already joined him in bed, though he was sitting at the edge of it while Alphinaud was beneath the blankets, sitting up. The two had exchanged stilted words with one another, a noticeable charge building between them, full of thoughts remaining unsaid. Only when he was sure that the others were occupied with their own conversations did he request Estinien to close the curtain surrounding his bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hadn’t missed Alisaie’s knowing smirk before his twin became hidden from view, leaving him and Estinien in privacy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was silent for a long time, the air filled only with Alphinaud’s pounding heart. But he knew the longer he said nothing, the more likely it was Estinien would break the silence, and his courage would be lost forever. And thus, with a deep breath… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s something I wanted to tell you back in Ishgard. I didn’t have a chance to, but...but perhaps that was for the best. I had the chance to become experienced; a chance to forget. But I see that I was foolish to try and trick myself into...ever forgetting how I felt about you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He clutched his sheets, willing himself to look directly into Estinien's eyes, the flame of resolve inside his heart burning brighter. "If it's one thing this journey has taught me, 'tis one should not take for granted the time they have. At any moment, everything could be taken away. Thus, I'd like to...to confess that all this time, not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of you and wished I was by your side again. Estinien, I… I've a fondness for you. Romantically. That is to say, I like you. Neither time nor distance has diminished that."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the end of his confession, he was red-cheeked and his heart pounded, so loud he was sure the dragoon sitting silently by him could hear it. And that silence stretched on, Estinien's expression carefully masked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Doubt gripped his chest, cold and frenzied. "O-Of course, you needn't reciprocate my affections, I only wanted to--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stopped short, one of Estinien's fingers pressed over his babbling lips. Alphinaud stared at him questioningly, wondering if being shut up like this meant Estinien was rejecting his feelings. And yet, it seemed something in Estinien's eyes had softened. His lips curled up in a familiar amused smirk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Though I did often find myself missing the sound of your voice, I forgot just how much pleasure you took in talking." </em>
</p><p><em> Alphinaud's cheeks grew hotter, this time in embarrassment. Was he -- being </em> teased, <em> at a time like this? Behind Estinien's finger, he spoke petulantly, "W-Well, I merely sought to fill the silence! You're just sitting there </em> staring <em> at me…!" </em></p><p><em> "Right. I apologize, I was thinking. Overly so. I wonder where I picked </em> that <em> up?" Estinien finally lowered his finger. His playful tone succeeded in loosening up the air and Alphinaud could breathe a little easier now.  </em></p><p><em> Still, he hadn't received a proper answer to his confession, and thus, trying to remain as </em> quiet <em> as possible, he sent Estinen an anxious, expectant stare. </em></p><p>
  <em> Estinien smiled, a toothy and slightly lopsided thing, reaching out to tuck a longer strand of Alphinaud's bangs behind his ear. "Between the pair of us, I would say I have you beat in foolishness…" </em>
  <em>It was the last thing he said before his face drew near and placed a lingering kiss on Alphinaud's forehead. "Aye," he murmured, "I would also say that nary a day went by without me praying to Halone for mercy, to bring you back to my side. And I swore that once you returned that I would tell you of my feelings, for reasons similar to your own. But,” he smirked, “you beat me to it, boy."</em>
</p><p>Recalling those words now in the light of day, Alphinaud could barely bite back a delighted smile. His affections were not only received, they were <em> reciprocated. </em> By the Twelve, how had he gotten so lucky? As he grew heavy and content in Estinien’s arms, Alphinaud’s mind finally cleared up a bit to recall the time of day. The curtains had been pulled back enough for him to see that indeed they were very much alone in the infirmary.</p><p>“Where are the others?” </p><p>Estinien hadn’t stopped carding his fingers through Alphinaud’s hair, and continued on as he answered, “They left about two bells ago for breakfast, and I suppose to continue catching up on affairs.” </p><p>Alphinaud sat up again. “And no one thought to wake us up?” </p><p>Scoffing with apparent offense to Alphinaud suddenly breaking away, Estinien pulled him back against his chest. “Your sister thought to try, but our Warrior talked her out of it and bade us let you rest a little longer. She’s a feisty one, your sister.”</p><p>“I certainly won’t argue that. Wait,” heat crawled up the back of his neck, “are you saying we were laying like <em> this </em>when they tried to fetch us?”</p><p>Estinien didn’t seem to hold the same worries he did (though, when did he ever?). “I’m not so heartless as to pry you off in the middle of sleep after the time you had. Besides, I found no offense in it. Rather the opposite.” It sounded like he was smirking again. “But I wouldn’t worry about the sight we made. The Warrior assured that they wouldn’t tell the others the state they found us in -- I imagine they told your sister to do the same.” </p><p>Alphinaud didn’t doubt Alisaie would say anything. However, he was quite sure that he’d be in for quite the earful from her later. At any rate, he was grateful for the Warrior’s promised discretion. Although embarrassed to have been caught lying in bed with Estinien like this, Alphinaud was far from feeling ashamed. But he had confessed to the man not even a day ago; he wanted a chance to bask in this new warmth and affection to himself as much as possible before letting the others know. Childish as it perhaps was, he wanted the dragoon to himself.</p><p>“We should get up and reconvene with them,” Alphinaud said, mostly reluctant. But duty called. It never stopped for an adventurer, much less for Scions like them that had to juggle the fates of multiple stars. He was still surprised that he managed to sleep in this late. Although, being back home and in the safety of Estinien’s arms… He supposed he could understand.</p><p>“We should,” Estinien agreed. “But as it has already been this long, a few moments more wouldn’t matter.”</p><p>Alphinaud thought to protest it, but just as soon decided not to. What was a few moments more anyway?</p><p><em> Everything, </em> he thought, nuzzling once more into Estinien’s chest and taking in the scent of pine once more. He’d been away for so long. A few moments more together was absolutely everything. </p><p>“Mmn. I find myself in full agreement,” Alphinaud said through a smile, resting an arm over Estinien’s waist, laying one of his legs over Estinien’s as well. The two pressed back together cozily under the blankets, so close that Alphinaud could hear the steady beat of his beloved's heart.</p><p>True, they may have to keep moving forward -- but now they could finally do so side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehe, sorry if it’s too mushy, but who cares, this was purely self-indulgent and I just wanted Estinaud morning cuddles and reunion. </p><p>Some things that didn’t make it in the fic:<br/>- Estinaud stay up late catching up (and Estinien does apologize for his absence) until Alphinaud just keeps nodding off but he fights it because he doesn’t want Estinien to leave. Finally, he just asks Estinien to sleep alongside him, to which the dragoon couldn’t possibly refuse. Cuddling happened in the middle of the night when Alphinaud just koalas him lol. <br/>- Even when Alphinaud falls asleep, Estinien stays up, a lingering paranoia telling him he’ll wake up in the morning and Alphinaud’s soul will be gone again. But he eventually succumbs to sleep after Alphinaud reflexively hugs him tighter in his slumber, dissipating Estinien’s worries. <br/>- I absolutely 10000% subscribe to lilithqueen’s headcanon that Estinien snores something fierce, so cue Estinien waking up to Alisaie whacking him over the head with her pillow (her bed was right next to Alphinaud’s, RIP) and threatening to smother him to death if he doesn’t shut up.<br/>- Estinien kinda stays up after that. Which is fine, he’s used to it. He has a nice view of Alphinaud sleeping anyway, a view he’d done his best to avoid when the Scions were in the First. <br/>- Somehow Through All That This Is The Best Sleep Alphinaud Has Gotten In Years. Behold The Power Of Love.<br/>- Sure, Alisaie will give Alphinaud an earful later, but let us have a moment of silence for Estinien who has yet to hear the WoL ranting about his absence and how Alphinaud would not stop talking about him for the rest of their journey. And THEN he has to hear from Alisaie too.<br/>- Originally I wanted to include somewhere my headcanon of Alphinaud having a sketchbook that’s 90% filled with Estinien from his time in the First but it didn’t fit lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>